


we need to talk about nicole

by hambubger



Series: Werewolf Nicole [1]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Werewolf Nicole Haught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 09:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25847515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hambubger/pseuds/hambubger
Summary: What if trauma wasn't the only thing that changed Nicole in those 18 months?OrThe self indulgent werewolf Nicole fic no one but me asked for
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Series: Werewolf Nicole [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877815
Comments: 6
Kudos: 217





	we need to talk about nicole

Waverly Earp is nothing if not observant. She knows Nicole has changed in the 18 months, 3 weeks, and 4 days she’s been gone. God, if she was in Nicole’s place she’s sure she would have changed too. But there’s something different about the changes that makes her think it’s not all trauma, although they’ll definitely have to talk about that eventually. When Nicole’s ready Waverly keeps telling herself as she’s shut down gently trying to get Nicole to open up about it. 

The first thing she notices is the morning after she wakes up blissfully tangled up with Nicole. As she goes to pry herself from the tangled limbs of her girlfriend. No, her fiancée, she thinks to herself with a smile, she swears she hears a growl from Nicole. At the time she thinks nothing of it, most likely her stomach and heads downstairs. 

The next thing she notices isn’t too long after the first. Investigating the traps and finding a very smelly but thankfully uninjuried Doc Holliday. She knows he stinks like a skunk, she smelled him, but he definitely doesn’t smell strong enough that Nicole should be retching and coughing at the scent from rooms away. 

The third thing she’s ready to write off as a demon’s poor attempt at trash talking during the cookoff until things spiral a little too out of control. She’s almost too in the zone making the perfect vegan chili when a gruff voice from a prisoner at the next table over remarks, “What, no meat for the mutt? I’m sure there’s some fresh roadkill around that you can sniff out.”

It makes no sense to her that she doesn’t even think it’s pointed in the direction of Nicole until the next thing she knows Nicole is marching over and grabbing a man roughly twice her size by the collar of his jumpsuit, hoisting him up off the ground, and literally growling. 

“What the hell, Haught?” Wynonna remarks as Waverly is already running to Nicole’s side and trying to calm her down. 

“Nicole put him down.” She says, gently as if trying to soothe a wild animal. His hands reaching for Nicole’s arm, wheezing as his face turns red. 

“Ms. Haught!”, a voice startles her from behind, Waverly turns around to meet the smug face of Sheriff Clayborn. Without turning around Nicole growls louder, a deep chiling noise Waverly is certain she’s never heard from her before. “The homestead seems to be missing it’s guard dog. Finally felt it was safe enough to leave that girl alone?” He prods. 

Just the mention of Rachel seems to snap Nicole out of it. Dropping the man onto the floor as he wheezes and catches his breath. “Fuckin’ mangy mutt.” He mutters as he gets up and stumbles back over to his cooking station. 

“I should go and check on Rachel.” Nicole says, turning her eyes to meet Waverly’s. 

“Go, we’ll talk later, ok?” Waverly assures, leaning up to kiss her goodbye, but not before noticing the irises of Nicole’s eyes have turned from a warm brown to a much lighter deep gold. She tries to push it to the back of her mind and help Wynonna win, one problem at a time she tells herself. 

Later that night Rachel stops her before she and Nicole settle down for bed. She keeps it vague but Waverly knows it must have something to do with whatever changes Nicole went through during that year and a half. “Everything she did was to protect us and the homestead. It’s still her. Just hear her out, ok?” 

Waverly just nods, unsure of what else to say. “Thank you for being there for her.” She settles on as Rachel gives her a smile and goes downstairs. Once the footsteps stop she opens the door to her room and finds Nicole nervously fidgeting on the bed, sitting down next to her and taking Nicole’s shaking hands in her own. 

“I umm. I’ve changed a lot….. since you’ve been gone. “ She starts with a shaky breath, looking like she could break out into tears at any moment. “There were monsters and demons and I love Wynonna but those Earp shotguns can only do so much.” Nicole says with a sad smile. 

“Take your time, baby.” Waverly assures, rubbing her thumbs over the knuckles of Nicole’s hands before Nicole stands up and starts undressing. 

“It’ll be better if I just show you.” She says, laying her clothes in a pile on the bed. 

“Oh, is it a sex thing?” Waverly jokes, which finally gets a small smile from Nicole. 

“No, I would just rather keep this sweater.” Nicole says. Before Waverly can question it Nicole is hunching over and a sickening cracking comes from seemingly every joint in her body as her limbs extend and sprout hair. Eyes locking on hers and becoming that deep gold and the pupils narrow into smaller slits, canines poking out from between her lips. Waverly watches in awe as her sweet girlfriend disappears and in her place is a very large wolf with copper fur. 

Suddenly everything makes sense. The growling, the enhanced smell, the mean spirited dog comments. “It’s still her.” She reminds herself, the talk she had with Rachel making a lot more sense to her now. Waverly walks closer, wolf Nicole watching her intently, taking the large fuzzy face in her hands, the fur she was expecting to be coarse is soft, reminiscent more of petting Calamity Jane instead of a terrifyingly large woodland animal. The wolf nuzzles into her hands, letting out a soft whimper. “Well, Wynonna always did want a dog”, she jokes, the wolf huffing but she swears she can see a smile on her lips.”

**Author's Note:**

> On tumblr now @haughtshit. Give me prompts or talk to me


End file.
